The Not so Crazy Girl and the Not Quite Sane Merman
by ChildOfApolloHunterOfArtemis
Summary: "The first time, I was five. You know, when people think you're adorable when you play make believe, pretend, or in my case have a not so imaginary friend." This is the story of how I met someone I shouldn't have seen, how my world flooded, how I got a new family, and how I fell in love. This is my story. AU FinnickXAnnie I don't own The Hunger Games


The first time, I was five. You know, when people think you're adorable when you play make believe, pretend, or in my case have a not so imaginary friend. I think that's how I got away with it, because if you have a decent pout you can get away with almost anything at that age.

It all started at the beach. Being born in district four gave you the privilege to do so any day of the year but it still captivates all of us. I was collecting shells and making bracelets with string. I'm proud to say I had created ten by noon, a personal best at the time. Suddenly, I saw sea green scales that blended in with the waves. A normal person would leave it be and continue with their routines, but I was a curious child.

I walked into the waves and started to swim towards the creature but it kept going farther out. I continued to follow like it was a game of tag and giggled with glee at the challenge. Before I knew it, I was out at sea and extremely far from the coast. I tried to swim back but the current caught me and wouldn't let go. I was getting tired and scared so I did what most kids would do; I cried. I cried for help and sobbed but I knew no one could hear me. I would become another lost soul to ocean.

"I'm sorry."

I turned and yelped at a little boy behind. He was a little older than me with tanned skin, bronze hair, and hypnotizing sea green eyes. If I had to describe him in one word it would be breathtaking. It wasn't just his looks that caught me off guard.

"Why?" I asked as I looked at him with my own sea green orbs. The boy flinched a little, like someone found guilty.

"I'm the reason you swam this far out. I . . . thought you were like me."

This puzzled me deeply. "That isn't true. I was following a fish with green scales."

The boy blushed and moved what were supposed to legs up to the surface. They weren't, instead was a tail of the same color as the one I followed. I gasped in shock but did not swim away. The boy was a merman, or merboy really.

Stories of such beings are as old as district four itself. Until now, that's what I believed they were to me as well. I couldn't help but be happy they weren't just stories though.

I gently touched his tale and the boy became more relieved. "Can you help me get back to shore?"

The boy smiled "Sure, just jump on my back and hold your breath." I did as told and locked my arms around his torso and legs around his waist. "Oh, and the name's Finnick ." After that we dove under the water and were at the beach in a minute.

As Finnick let me go, I placed one of my better bracelets in his hand. "I'm Annie."

After that, I raced home to tell my parents about the ordeal and they thought it was the cutest story ever. People listened but no one believed. I was fine with that after all, Finnick was real, even if he was only to me.

* * *

><p>The next time I saw Finnick, it was when I was eight at the end of summer. I was building a sand castle on the beach and pretending I was a princess with a shell necklace tangled in my flowing brown hair as a crown. I was preparing for the grand ball in honor of the castle's completion when I saw the sea green scales in the water. I quickly got to my feet and dashed into the ocean splashing water everywhere. Sure enough, Finnick had popped up and was waving at me a good distance away from the beach.<p>

I reached him in two minutes and smiled so brightly it could blind you while Finnick did the same. "Where have you been Finnick? I thought you might have moved or well the merpeople version of move."

Finnick shook his head and gestured out at the sea beyond us. "I didn't move. It's just that Mags doesn't like me coming this close to humans. She says that humans are mostly greedy, self-centered individuals who only care about "money". But I known your not like that Annie."

I smile at the fact I'm not considered a bad person in Finnick's eyes but also a little disappointed in what Finnick's been taught about humans. Although, I can't say the same for the capitol. "Not all people are like that Finnick but yes there are a lot of them out there and I think whoever Mags is meant well when telling you to stay away."

Finnick cocked his head. "You agree with her even though if I did do what she said we wouldn't have met?"

I sigh. "Are you telling me that you wouldn't have come here no matter what punishment she threatened?"

"Well ... okay I would probably still come anyway Annie but I think there was a reason I came here."

"What?"

"I could hear you a few miles out and I wanted to play."

I smile. "Are you sure? Because I was pretending to me a princess," I gestured to my necklace crown,"you would be attending a ball."

"What's a ball?" He asked totally forgetting that I was playing a really girly game.

"It's a big fancy party with big elegant dresses and dancing."

"That sounds a lot like a soiree."

"That sounds like a made up word."

"No, it's when my kind wear shells, pearls, and sparkly stuff and dance at reefs. You kind of look like you're going to one now."

I look at my wet hair and my "crown", along with shell bracelets on each wrist. I was wearing a swirly patterned suit with shells scattered all over it. I guess I did look like a mermaid going off to a soiree in hopes of the perfect evening. There was just one problem...

"Do merpeople have princes?"

Finnick's eyes grew wide and he blushed. "Well, we travel in pods with one or two of us ruling. There are single mermen who rule so I guess they can be princes."

I smile and perk up at this. "Then my game can still work. I'll be Princess Annie of Shells and Shallow Waters and you can be Prince Finnick of Fish and Deep Waters."

Finnick blushed again. "That's not how titles work Annie. I would be Prince Finnick of the Victors Pod and you would be Princess Annie of the Human Pod."

I scowled "I can respect yours but not all humans live in one place. Therefore my title should be Princess Annie of the District Four Pod."

Finnick looked confused "Wait, you're saying there's four places humans live."

"No, there's 12 and the capital and district 13 but that was pretty much destroyed by a nuclear accident. Now how many pods are there."

"No clue. I know about seven personally, names of dozens but then if you count hidden ones... I'd say about three hundred known."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

And so the history lessons continued back and forth as we asked questions and received answers. Finnick learned about the districts and the capital people, who fit Mags description. I learned how they lived in underwater caved or in reefs and eat fish and water plants. I learned they had major soirees once every full moon for different things and that Mags was the queen of the Victors Pod and Finnick's grandmother.

"So that's why you were blushing Finnick. You're a mer prince. Why didn't you tell me? I would have changed the game."

"You don't care I'm basically royality?"

"I'm human so it doesn't really concern me and no matter what I'll still be your friend."

"Thanks Annie."

"Welcome Finnick."

It was after I spoke that I realized the sun had set and the moon was coming out. I had been at the beach until noon and the rest with Finnick out here. My parents were probably having a panic attack. Finnick didn't seem to realize this could be a big problem for both of us.

"Finnick."

"Yeah Annie."

"Can you take me back to shore before my parents send search parties." They have done that before and I was in so much trouble when they found me at the park a street away.

"Sure, but Annie."

"Yeah."

"Can you meet me here every weekend? That way you don't think I move if I don't see you for another three years."

I smile and get on Finnick's back. "Of course Finnick, but how will you keep track of time? We have different calender systems."

He shrugged. "I'll count but only if you agree come here a week from now."

I hugged him. "Just making sure you have a plan."

Once I was at the beach, I waved goodbye and he waved back with an old string shell bracelet on his wrist. I smiled as I ran home and even through my dad's rant.

"Where were you Annie Cresta! Do you realize how worried your mother and I were! Answer me!"

I smiled still. "I was teaching Finnick about humans and he was teaching me about merpeople."

My dad was about to start yelling but mom stopped him. She frowned as she spoke but was gentle all the same. "Annie, honey, are you sure your feeling okay. Did you drink any sea water while you were swimming?"

"No, you know I'm one of the best swimmers in school. Why do you ask?"

She still frowned. "No reason, but you can't go to the beach for a week."

I still smiled and nodded. I couldn't wake until I would see Finnick and I did the same every time after I met him on Saturdays. The only problem was that I was growing older and I was no longer looked at with amused looks when I spoke about Finnick.

* * *

><p>When I turned eleven, I started to notice the change of my reputation. I was starting middle school and had spent everyday in the ocean with Finnick and helped him with his princepod duties. I didn't care much at the time until English class and Mr. Right gave an assignment.

"I want everyone to write a paragraph about what you did over the summer. Please be as detailed as possible and come prepared to read them tomorrow."

I paled. I learned to keep the fact Finnick was a merman with in my family, not that they believed me, but everyone else classified him as my "imaginary friend". I was already getting looks from everyone in district four so I left out Finnick when I presented the next day.

"I spent my entire summer at the beach. I collected shells and made jewelry. I built sand castles. I played in the ocean. That's how I spent my summer."

Mr. Right looked a little disappointed. "Is that all you did Ms. Cresta. You're a nice girl. Shouldn't you have spent it with friends?"

Some boy in the back yelled "She spent the summer with her fake boyfriend!" Everyone started laughing at me.

I blushed a deep red. "Finnick's not my boyfriend!" In truth, I cared about him as more than a friend since I was nine and would be the happiest girl in the world if he was, but they didn't need to know that.

"Quiet! Now, Ms. Cresta, would you like to explain why you lied to me about something so trial?"

I sighed. "No I would not Mr. Right."

"Then I hope you don't mind having detention today after school."

I did mind. I promised I'd meet Finnick because he wanted to show me something. I'd been looking forward to it all day and now I can't go. What's worse is Finnick is extremely protective of me ever since a shark tried to eat me three years ago. I find it sweet but if he has no idea why I didn't show up, he would worry himself to deaf.

"Can I take my detention tomorrow Mr. Right?"

He stared coldly at me. "I don't reward lairs Miss Cresta."

The rest of the day flew by until I had to go to detention. For punishment, I had to clean the chalkboards and write "I should tell the truth" 50 times. Mr. Right said it was usually a hundred but let it pass. I didn't question him and just guessed because it was the second day of school. Once I finished, I dropped the paper on his desk and ran out the door, not bothering to listen to him yelling for me to come back.

I kept running until I got to the beach and decided to stop to catch my breath. I could see Finnick's scales in the water moving back and forth rapidly. I pictured him pacing underwater and muttering to himself. At least he didn't leave yet.

Before I could even reach the ocean, clothes and all, a dozen boys from my grade had appeared and encircled me. Fear started to flow through my veins. The worst part was that my safe place was ten feet away and I couldn't reach it.

"Well, look what we have here. Annie Cresta, our district's local loony. Where's that boyfriend of yours now Annie." Before I could even respond, he slapped me across the face and instead of just fear, I also felt pain. I could see Finnick stop moving around and start move towards the beach. No. I look directly at the ocean with the most determined look I could muster and mouth no. Finnick stops where he is but continues to underwater pace as the sea looks ready for a storm. The boys start throwing shells and rocks at me along with taunts.

"Nut Job!"

"Crazy!"

"Mental!"

"Retarded!"

"Insane!"

"Deranged!"

"Psycho!"

"Lunatic!"

"Fruit Loop!"

"Embarrassment of District Four!"

A few of their jabs really struck a nerve but all I did was stay in the fetal position to protect my head and major organs. Tears were flowing down into the sand caused by the good throws more than the bad words. I didn't look up until one of them screamed. The ocean had dragged him in and others that were blocking my path to the sea. It looked like a hurricane was coming but I didn't care. I was far safer with a sea storm and Finnick.

I quickly got up and dashed in, splashing all the way. A few people with morals told me to come back and going out there would surely kill me. I didn't care. The waves were rough and huge at first, but they got better the farther out I went. It started to rain when I saw Finnick with his fist around a gold trident and a matching net around his waist. His eyes were dark as he looked at the beach and the boys were all being dragged out to shark spear point.

I placed my hand on the one wielding the trident and he instantly looked at me. His gaze softened back to their normal playful sea green but held worry. At the same time, the waves calmed and the rain became a drizzle. I looked from the trident to Finnick and back again. I was going to ask him about it but he put it on a holder around his waist and scooped me into a hug. My face was under his chin as he cradled me.

"You're safe now Annie."

"I know."

We stayed there for who knows how long as everything reverted back to it was before the storm. My adrenaline began to fade but my pain spiked and I started to wince as I took in my wounds. There were at least a dozen bruises, a few layers of skin were pulled off in places, and two cuts were bleeding. It wasn't life or death bad, but it pretty bad for a girl who has only ever scraped her knee. Finnick looked at me still worried and then wide eyed when he saw I was bleeding.

"You need help."

I gripped Finnick tighter. "I don't want to go back there." I took in his reaction as he nodded in agreement. I felt saltwater near a cut and winced, holding back a scream of pain. Finnick noticed this and glanced at the open ocean then back to me. He held me and sighed as if preparing for a confrontation.

"Hold your breath."

"How long?"

"Five minutes."

I nodded. Finnick knew I could hold it more ten if need be but I liked having a limit. I took a deep breath and a second later Finnick took us under, swimming faster than a train. I held on and watched as we went by dolphins and whales and crabs and fish of every color.

We came to a stop at a cave entrance. I looked up at Finnick and raised an eyebrow. He sighed, the kind of sigh like there's a test no told you about today. Finnick seemed to be debating something and I was starting to run out of air. I poked him and he sighed again as we swam towards the entrance. "It's an underwater cave. My Aunt Everdeen lives here with my two cousins. I think I mentioned them to you." I nod and remember the girl with the bow and water arrows and the little girl with a catfish. "Just be prepared for a screaming match okay?" I nod again as we break the surface.

I release the rest of my air and start breathing normally. There was some lighting caused by a goo on the sides of the pool. Their were nine rock slabs sticking out of the pool's walls an inch under the water covered with what looked like seaweed. Only one was occupied and it was by two girls. One was a brunette with a silver grey tail about a year younger than me. The other was about six I would guess who was having her blond hair braided into pigtails and cleaning her blue tail.

They didn't look like... whatever I thought mermaids looked like. Mermaids back home were described as a mix between angels and demons but they looked like normal human girls would. Well, minus the tails.

Finnick let me down and made a gesture for me to get behind him. I quickly swim behind thinking he is way overreacting until the little blond sees us.

"Katniss! Fin's here and he brought a girl without a tail." The blond looked proud at her observation but the brunette had a different reaction as she finished the braids.

"Prim, why don't you take her over to your pallet." Prim smiled eagerly and dived off the slab and quickly dragged me to a slab covered in pink seaweed. I pulled myself up on it and sat cross legged. Prim's eyes grew wide at the sight of my wounds and swam over to some cabinet next to her slab. Before she could gather a thing, the screaming started.

"Of all the stupid things to do Fin, you bring a human to our cave! Our territory!"

"She needs our help right now Kat!"

"Correction, she needs human help because she's human!"

"From what I saw, they were doing the opposite!"

"Well, that's what humans are like Fin."

"You don't even know her!"

"And you do?"

"Yes I do!"

"Really?"

"Her name is Annie Cresta. Her favorite color is royal blue. She loves the ocean and can even keep up with me at normal speed. Annie's the sweetest, most caring, understanding, and imaginative girl I've ever met!"

"Wow Fin, I didn't even think you'd know her name."

"I don't have time for this."

With that, Finnick swam over to my side as Prim was patching up my cuts. I smile down at him and squeeze his hand as Prim puts some paste on my cuts and a cream where layers on skin were ripped off. Having him there better it a little better though.

Katniss came over with some kind of wrapping and helped Prim wrap them. She then regarded me with sympathy.

"I'm sorry about how I acted, to both of you."

I smile and wince. "Apology accepted and Finnick accepts too." Finnick scowled playfully at me and I stuck out my tongue. Katniss and Prim smiled at both of us as they continued to wrap in silence. Finally, they finished and I got up to jump in the water, but Prim stopped me.

"Let them dry for a bit. Fin can go get the covers from the other pallets and the spares. That should keep you out of the water long enough and let you get some rest."

I nodded. Who was I to mess with Dr. Prim's remedy? Besides, I was getting tired and didn't get much sleep the night before. Fin brought the covers over and put the dry one on top to keep me warm. I snuggled back into the fetal position and held onto Finnick's hand, he didn't move away and I didn't let go.

* * *

><p>When I woke up from my nap, Finnick was still by my side. My heart beats a little faster at the gesture. I then start to look around the room. Prim is sleeping on another slab on the other side of the cave. Katniss is wide awake and talking to an elderly woman with pearls in her hair which was a pure white color. The woman's tail was a dark green with white at the bottom. I could just barely make out their conversation but decided not to eavesdrop and make my presence known.<p>

"Katniss, what time is it?"

She turned towards me and swam over with the women not far behind. She then handed me some fish which I ate with my free hand. The woman looked me up and down. Once I finished the fish, she spoke.

"You've got a heart of the sea."

I must have looked confused because she continued.

"There is only one human born with it every century and that's you Annie. I can't tell you what it means for you yet but it's a pretty amazing thing."

I turn to Katniss, practically begging for an explanation. Too bad she's busy trying to wake Finnick up. That leaves me to ask my questions on my own. "Who are you?"

The old woman smiles. "My name is Mags, or these lovely kids' grandma. And to answer your other question Annie, you've been out a whole two days."

Panic ran through my body. My parents would never let me go to the beach again when I got back. If you went back, I thought. I look down at Finnick who still had my hand, the two Everdeen sisters, and Mags. Did I want to leave this world? Mags said I have a heart of the sea and I already felt welcomed in this world. Just one thought of my parents shattered my plan. I couldn't do that to them, no matter how much they doubted me. I sigh, maybe some day I can stay here forever and belong but that would be another day.

"I have to go back home."

Mags nodded. "I know Annie, but don't worry. You'll be here again in the near future."

Katniss nodded as she shook Finnick. "Mags, she'll be back here before the next moon cycle. You of all people know how Fin gets once he forms a bond. He's gotten worse since you declared him heir last moon." She stopped shaking him and slapped the back of his head. Finnick shot awake and glared at Katniss.

"Have you ever heard of shaking people awake?"

"Have you ever seen yourself sleep?"

"Finnick and Katniss don't you dare start arguing."

Finnick whipped his head in Mags direction. He paled and gripped my hand tighter, as if I might vanish any second. I tightened my grip as well and smiled down at Finnick. I could see Prim swim over and hug Mags. The little doctor then smiled at us brightly.

"Finnick?"

"Yes Prim." Finnick wasn't looking at her but me instead. I showed my other arm with the cut to him which now held a scar. His free hand went to my forehead to check for any bruising. Finnick's face was inches away and I could feel the blush rising on my face while he focused on my condition.

"Is Annie your seamate?"

Finnick turned scarlet but didn't move away from me and buried his head in my hair. Katniss was holding back laughs for some reason. Mags gave a soft smile at Prim and us. Poor Prim was still waiting for an answer and was getting impatient.

"Did you hear what I asked Fin?"

"Yes and no comment."

"It's a yes or no question Finnick."

"No comment."

"Katniss!"

"Just answer Fin. Besides, I don't want to argue with you in front of Mags, it's beneath me."

"I'm not going to be baited by you Kat."

I rolled my eyes. "Finnick?"

He took his head out of my hair and looked at me with full attention. "What is it Annie?"

"What's a seamate?"

Three things happen in that moment. Katniss and Prim exploded in laughter to the point where they can barely breath. Finnick hides his face in my hair again and groans. Mags smiles as if remembering something then answers me.

"It's when merpeople find the person that will always be there for them and only them. To comfort and hold in sickness and in health. To protect and defend til the final breath. To care about more than anything else and have them feel the same way. That's what a seamate is to the other."

"That sounds a lot like love."

Prim smiles through her laughter. "That's the normal term, true love."

I turned bright red and hid my head in Finnick's chest. Why would Prim even think that? It's not like Finnick like likes me anyway. Maybe she could see deep into my soul and see that I liked Finnick more than a friend.

Mags and the girls pulled us apart with smiles on there faces. I felt a pang in my heart when I realized I still have to go back. Maybe one day you'll be able to stay, I tell myself. In the meantime, I have to ask Finnick about the trident and get a swim home.

* * *

><p>I hated the walk home. Finnick said he'd come with me if he had legs, but I told him his presence would make things worse. My legs were sore from the lack of use and it was past sunset as I left the beach. The street lights were on and it looked eerie out. I walked on until I reached my house.<p>

The porch lights were on and I could see my mom crying in the living room, my dad nowhere to me seen. I nervously walked up the pathway to the front door. I stood there for a moment, not wanting to go in but I had to.

I opened the door and heard the creak loud and clear, so did my mom. She ran to the door and hugged as tears ran down her face. I hug her back and wait for dad to come yelling, but he doesn't.

"Where's dad?"

"At the peacekeeper station. I'll call him now before they finalize the report."

I nod and follow her to the phone. She dials and seconds later, she's talking to a peacekeeper who gets dad on the line. Then, the yelling starts. I can make out dad saying I was a danger to myself and should be locked up with other people like me. Mom says it's those boys who should be locked up for hurting me and their parents should feel ashamed.

"Like I feel ashamed! I've got a daughter who believes in mermaids and disappears into the sea for unknown times! If I was the father of one of those boys, I'd pat them on the back for putting Annie in her place! A wake up call she failed to notice and ran into a damn storm! She needs help Abbie and the whole town agrees with me!"

I felt the tears flow down. How could he say that? Was I not his little girl? I guess I wasn't anymore.

"Well I don't Henry! Our daughter is fine!"

I knew mom didn't mean the last part. She was the first to doubt, but at least she has her limits.

"That's a lie! Now listen, you're not the only one worried. Dr. Black thinks it would be good for her."

I felt another knife stab me.

"And what if I don't think it would be good for Annie?"

"I'll leave you on the streets and send her anyway."

His voice held so much certainty. I realize dad meant he would divorce mom. Divorced women are frowned upon in four and forced to live on the streets while the men are seen as victims and keep the children. Only men can get a divorce, not women, and they don't need their spouse to agree. It's like this because more women are known to be more abusive here than men and the old stories of men being led to die by mermaids. I saw a single tear slide down her face.

"Can you give me a minute?"

There was a sigh on the other side. "Until I get home."

Mom hung up and turned to face me. She bit her lip as she decided on the words. I beat her to it.

"How long would I have to stay there?"

"I'll make sure it's not longer than a month and that you just get group and private therapy."

"No roommates."

"That too."

"Would I be close to the sea and get to go swimming?"

"Maybe the beach and you'd leave next week if your dad planned this already."

There was a long pause after that.

"You don't have to do this Annie. I can handle myself."

"I'm doing this so I'll still have my best friend. If dad did this alone, I'd be in the capital and never come back."

I saw my mom's expression change and I realized that if I hadn't spoke, she would still be on my side. Now, I've convinced her I'm actually crazy when I'm not.

* * *

><p>I felt trapped. If my counting was right, I've been locked in this room for a year. The staff at Games Rehab says there's been storms bashing us that long. I know it's Finnick's doing. He explained how the trident controls the sea and weather on my way home, and I know nature couldn't keep this up.<p>

I needed to get to the beach. After all, it's less than a 100ft away but my babysitter Coin says all patients will stay in the basement until the weather clears. So I'm stuck here for the end of time and to pass it I go to shock therapy. That's basically shocking the crazy out of you. I could also attend group but that would be what dad wants. Most of my time spent I do chores though.

At present, I was helping Coin make schedules for everyone. I get the honor because I was dubbed "Least Insane". The plus side was that we were one the first floor and I could see the beach out of the window. I could see the pain and anger with each wave hitting the sand. I'm sorry Finnick.

The machine beeped and I went over to sort the copies into nurse and doctor piles. Coin was still typing away, designing our futures for the next month. I sigh and touch the window.

"Hey, Mermaid. What are you looking at?"

Ah yes, my nickname. The staff gives everyone a new name to start a new chapter. I think they do it to mock us but most are too stupid to understand. Coin suggested we all get numbers, but she was vetoed because they still wanted us to have some kind of identities. Ironic they name me the species I want to be at the moment.

"The sea."

"Why? It's pretty bad out there. You're not getting suicidal, are you?"

I keep my eyes trained outside. "I can stop it."

Coin looks at me and mutters about how I just had a mental moment. "And pigs can fly."

"I'm serious. Let me go out into the ocean and it'll stop."

Coin stops typing to look at me. "Mermaid, don't go suicidal right now. Joking about this is cruel. Families are going hungry because no one's been able to fish and bring back much."

I repeat my chant. "I can stop it."

"And I can get fired. Then how will I become CEO of Games?"

"I can stop it."

"Fine Mermaid. Go out and die for all I care."

She got up and pointed down the hall and I got the message. I ran as fast as my twelve year old body could carry me. When I reached the door, I broke it off it's hinge with my adrenaline rush. I adored the fresh air and the sky and the sand beneath my feet.

I go diving into the ocean and remember how great it felt to go swimming in water. I keep going farther and faster than I've ever done on my own without the help of Finnick. Finnick!

I start calling his name and dodging walls of water in search of him. Where is he? A lone tear falls from my eye. I knew my parents and my district wouldn't be waiting for me, but I thought he would be. I wipe it away. If I've learned anything from Games, it's that crying makes things worse and creates drama. I have enough problems and drama to last me a life time. So, I keep calling and swimming until I feel the water start to calm.

It's the nice calm not the eerie and the clouds start to vanish. At least the staff won't remember me as a liar. The rain is no more by the time I see him. He's fourteen now but he hasn't changed all that much. He puts the trident back in it's holder and rushes over to me.

His arms wrap around me and becomes my new shelter. I let any stray tears fall now, because I know it's safe to. I rest my head in his chest and he rests his on mine. I hold on to him for dear life and he does the same.

"I'm sorry Finnick." He holds me tighter and plays with my hair. I feel a wave wash over us.

"Don't be sorry for anything they did to you Annie. Not now, not ever."

We stay in our positions and I remember how this same thing occurred only a year ago. It feels like a century. I remember how Katniss said I'd be back by the next moon cycle. I remember Prim asking if I was Finnick's seamate. I remember how Mags said I had a heart of the sea.

"Are they alright?"

"Mags is Mags and my cousins are doing just fine. They've all missed you. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

I can see boats starting to leave the docks to take advantage of the new weather. I can also see Games and Coin bringing other patients outside. I pity them because I know they will still be mocked with new names and numbers instead soon. I on the other hand, will never go back there. I made the mistake once and I won't do it again.

"Can you take us home Finnick?"

He looks down at me, eyes twinkling. "I was just about to." Finnick then scoops me up bridal style and I take a deep breath. The swim's shorter than I recall but I did swim farther out. We go in the cave the second we arrive and surface in the pool with glowing goo.

Katniss and Prim are both sleeping on nearby slabs and Mags is sitting on another. Finnick swims us over and lets me sit next to his grandma. I smile at her and keep hold of one of Finnick's hands as he smiles back.

"You're early. I didn't think you'd arrive for another few days."

I shrugged and played along. "I could come back then if you're busy."

"Now is fine. Finnick would you be an angelfish and go get us some food."

Finnick gripped my hand before swimming off to for fill Mags's wish. I wanted him to stay by my side for some reason. I guess I still liked him more than a friend after a year of not being with him.

"You're going to need some new clothes."

I nod. My Games outfit was holding up as well as a blanket would on me. I swam after Mags as she headed for a covert. She pulled out a top which was more like a green shell bra. Next comes a match seaweed skirt. I raise an eyebrow at this.

"I know the skirt is a little well ... you know. Just wear an undergarment and the top is perfectly normal."

I take the clothes and change in a private corner. I look down at my reflection in the water. From the waist up, I look like them but I know I can never be. Still, something's missing.

I take a breath and dive out of the cave in search of shells. To my luck, there are dozens scattering the ocean floor. I sort the in use from the available and have a collection in minutes. I smile at what I've found; two green tinted conchs, eight from a variety of sea snails, dozens of coquina, and more random shells.

A human shadow with a tail swam over me. I look up, ready to smile at Finnick or Mags but I'm met with a new face. He's a brunette with a cool grey tail and matching eyes. He carries a weapon similar to Katniss's and readies it. I realize just in time he's aiming at me and swim out of the way. The arrow misses but he aims again and I hurry back to the cave with my treasures.

When I enter the pool and the air pocket, I see Mags look disapproving at me. "We have shells in here."

"I just wanted to do something myself after being a prisoner."

"Understandable."

The merman who was chasing me breaches the surface. I freeze in place as he regards me with hatred. He was about to fire again when Mags stopped him.

"Gale what in the seven seas are you doing?"

The man looked confused and mad now. He was gripping his bow so hard I thought he'd break it. "What any loyal pod member would do. Kill human intruders on site." Gale looked at me when he said it. I shuddered. What did I ever do to him.

"Annie here is under pod protection Gale."

"You can't do that Mags."

"I just did Gale."

A silent argument passed and briefly wondered why he was so openly defying Mags. Before a winner could be found, Katniss woke up. She dove off her slab and swam over to me and Mags. She hugged each us with a smile, I guess she didn't know Gale was here.

"Where have you been Annie? Finnick was worried to death."

"I know but it took a year to get out of that stupid place."

Gale looked stunned, like he just got slapped stunned. "How could you Katnip."

Katniss turned around to face him. Shock was the only expression shown on her. "Gale, Annie isn't like the others."

"So Finnick brainwashed you and Mags to believe in his sick theories."

"Gale-"

"Don't Gale me! They killed our fathers. They've killed hundreds of us in this decade alone. Now you think they're good?"

"No, I think there are a few exceptions though."

"There are none! Where did my Katnip go?"

It was Katniss's time to look hurt. I felt guilty for it. After all, they were arguing about me and humans. It explains why Katniss was mad when she first met me. Humans killed her dad and Gale's I guess. At least Katniss learned I wasn't responsible for other humans' crimes and got to know me. Gale acted like he never would.

Finnick decided to pop up next to the three of us with food. His eyes popped when he saw I was wearing a more mermaid outfit then smiled. Mags and I took food from him while Katniss was still looked in a staring contest with Gale. Gale broke it to make eye contact with Finnick.

"You did this!"

Finnick pulled me towards him and growled at Gale. I didn't have to look up to know the head resting on mine was giving said merman a death glare, which could scare even the bravest. Gale swam back a few feet. He's lucky Finnick's not holding his trident or we'd have to start planning a funeral.

"What did I do Gale? I made a best friend, helped someone who needed help, and found my-"

"If you finish that sentence Finnick I don't care who you are, who Mags is, or who your dad was. In any other pod, this is known as a crime and I know a good amount here think that."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I can't yet. But once I turn seventeen I can and you better be ready to lose your power."

Gale ducked under the water and left. Katniss shed a lone tear and quickly wiped it away. Mags went over to comfort her.

"If he can't respect your opinion, he's not worth your respect."

"Gale's my best friend Mags."

"Is he?"

I swam away to give them privacy with Finnick. I feel the guilt. I just damaged a friendship. I just complicated pod politics. I almost got killed.

"Annie."

I look up at Finnick. "Yeah."

"Tell me what happened."

So I did. I told him how Mags gave me clothes and how I wanted to make seashell necklaces and bracelets. How Gale saw me and tried to kill me as I fled back here. The confrontation between both Mags and Katniss and him arriving. When I finished, Finnick pulled me into his arms.

"He won't tell anyone. No one would believe him and merpeople usually can only invite others into their homes. Family and emergencies are the only thing that can override that. If you ever want to go outside, tell one us so we can go with you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know Annie. I just don't want to lose you."

My heart swelled with an unknown emotion. It made me feel hot and cold at the same. It made me feel complete, as if I was hollow before. "I don't want to lose you too." As I looked into eyes, figured out the impossible for a twelve year old. I was falling in love with my best friend.

* * *

><p>I was happy. I was thirteen now and enjoying my life in the cave and the sea. Of course, there were times when I had to go on land. For example, human vitamins, underwear, other clothes, and during my cycle. Mermaids have them too, but they have a cave where only pod members go during and I don't another incident like the Gale one.<p>

I've seen and met Mrs. Everdeen a few times. She's the healer for the pod so she spends most of the time away from her daughters and with her patients. Katniss told me that after her dad died, her mom's been a reck and stays away from her kids. Mrs. Everdeen doesn't hate me, she just asks the same with every family member minus Mags. Indifferent. Prim says it's part of the healing and that it takes time. I don't have the heart to tell Prim she stopped caring about them.

At the moment, Finnick and I were spying on fishing boats. Finnick likes to now their pattern of them to know if the boats might threaten the pod. I like the chance to listen to the district four gossip to know what's going on on land. Today's topic was a funeral, I think.

"It's such a shame what happened to her."

"Yeah, such a nice woman, always helping the district."

"Peacekeepers think it's foul play."

"Everyone thinks that but her husband doesn't want to open a case."

"Yeah. I hear he might not go to the funeral tomorrow."

"He better, Abbie deserved better than that."

My heart shattered. She couldn't have died, she was the healthiest person I knew. Tears went down my face and I cried silently. Finnick noticed and noticed and rapped me in a hug and stroked my hair.

"My mother's dead." The words felt bitter in my mouth. She might have doubted me, but she always cared and I hadn't thought about her in months. Instead, I had been in enjoying my new life and family. Finnick tilted my face towards him and sadly smiled at me.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry because it doesn't help. I can't say she was a good person because I didn't know her. I can't say she's swimming in the eternal deep because I'm sure humans have a different religion. What I can say is that she'll always be with you in your heart for better or for worse."

There was a pause after that before I said anything. "I want to go to the funeral."

"It's too risky. What if someone sees you?"

"I have decent clothes back on land and with a new hairstyle and shells no one will think it's me."

"I don't want you to go alone."

"We can talk to Mags about babysitting when we get back to the cave."

Finnick sighed. "We'll see Annie."

* * *

><p>When we told Mags about the funeral later that day, she decided it was only respectful I go. Finnick on the other hand, was still against it.<p>

"Annie can't go up there by herself."

"I'm not a baby Finnick!"

"I know Annie but if you get caught-"

"Then I won't get caught!"

"Not all humans are stupid! Someone could make the connection and then you're back in Games!"

We glared at each other. Finnick and I don't fight, it's an unspoken rule of our friendship. This, this breaks it. Mags looks like she made some kind of amendment to the offer.

"What if Finnick went with you."

We both turned to look at Mags with shock. I spoke first. "Finnick has a tail and you need legs. How is that going to work?"

Mags smiled. "First, you need to get human clothes for him. Finnick and I will be at the beach from your childhood when you bring them. I can use the trident and give Finnick legs for 24 hours, no more no less."

I was still looked skeptical. Finnick looked a little more hopeful.

"You can do that Mags?" He can't be serious.

"Yes I can. Now, it's getting dark outside so we better get going if you two want this to work."

I sighed. "Fine, but he better not do anything too stupid."

Finnick smiled victoriously. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>Shopping for a boy who isn't with you is hard but shopping for a boy who doesn't have a size and isn't with you is pretty much impossible. What makes it worse is I have no idea how sizes work for guys and I'm going through donations and stores.<p>

I took all the packs of underwear, Finnick can figure that out on his own. I grabbed a blue dress shirt in every size in hopes one would work. Now, pants and shoes were the hardest part. Most people in four go barefoot all the time so he can get away without them. Pants were just complicated to me. Did he did long ones or extra wide? Did he need average?"

Eventually, I thought screw it and grabbed a bunch of shorts. Finnick's going to stand out anyway since he's a stranger so why bother.

Once I finished my scavenger hunt and headed to the beach. It was close to seven in the morning and Mags and Finnick were waiting in the shallows. Mags better hurry, people will start coming in the next hour.

When Mags saw me, she started twirling the trident at Finnick. He looked nervous but I knew he wouldn't back out of this. Once she finished there was a bright flash and Finnick dipped under the water. I panicked and dropped the clothes on the sand and rushed to him. Finnick was only twenty feet out and now clinging to Mags. He looked at me and I could tell he was frustrated.

"How can you swim with these?"

I smile. "Practice, but you should be more worried about walking with them."

Finnick groaned and I offered him my arm. He reluctantly took and we swam to shore. The sun was beginning to rise when we got to the beach and I realized how awkward this was about to get.

"Finnick, you need to go put some clothes on."

Finnick looked at his legs as I looked away. "Please tell me you're going to help me?"

I blushed and shook my head. "Sorry, but I was raised with morals. Like thirteen year old girls shouldn't see fifteen year old guys naked."

"Mermen have the same parts hidden by scales if that's what's bothering you."

I blush harder. "I don't need to know the structure of the merman body." I open the packs of underwear and threw one of each size at them along with all the shorts. "Just eye it and try on what you think will fit." I then start walking to the locker shack to get my nice non mermaid clothes on. I didn't have to look behind me to know Finnick was starting to panic.

"Where are you going?"

I point to the shack. "I can't wear this to a funeral."

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

I laugh. "Well I do. I'll be back in a few minutes and you better have underwear on!"

I went into the shack to the old rusty locker I used. I undid the combination and was rewarded with clothes. I already knew I was going to wear the royal blue sundress with shells jewelry. I quickly donned my outfit and accessories. I looked into the broken mirror as I put my hair in a fish tail and put necklaces in it. It reminded me of my eight year old self who still had a mother. No tears fell because I ran out hours ago.

When I came outside, Finnick had underwear and shorts on. He was having trouble with his shirt buttons though. I smiled and walked over to help him. Finnick smiled when he saw me.

"On second thought, changing was a good idea."

I blushed. "I know, but you clearly need help with buttons." I did all of them in less than a minute. Finnick grumbled about how stupid human clothes were then tried to stand. Only to fall on his face with me laughing.

"A little help would be nice."

"What you need is a little practice."

For the next half an hour, I taught Finnick how to walk, run, and jump. It was pretty funny to watch him fail at something most toddlers cou8ld do, but that made it all the more endearing. When he got good enough to look like a normal person, I decided we should head to the dockyard where people are buried.

"How do you know when this is happening?"

"All district four funerals take place at 9:00 A.M. Then, whatever the person left for the bottle ceremony is thrown into the ocean and after free brunch until noon. Finally, whatever wasn't in the will, is up for the taking for free on a first come first get basis."

"Wow."

That was the end of the conversation as we made our to the funeral. We had to walk all the way through the district to get there and we got plenty of stares. Girls looked at Finnick with sick desire and at me with envy. Guys looked Finnick with jealously and I got a few looks of lust but mostly pity. Probably from the fact Finnick was holding my hand and not noticing all the hatred directed at me.

When we reached our destination, we had ten minutes until it started. I saw her coffin with fishing nets wrapped around the bottom. I felt vile rise in my throat when I saw her body. There were bruises covering her neck and scars all over her face. Who would do this to my mother. Finnick placed his other arm on my shoulder and took us to open seats in the second row. Once seated, I looked over to where she was.

Finnick let me reminisce in the silence. He had lost his mother to disease and his father in a war before that with another pod. He knew I needed my space.

When it turned nine, the head peacekeeper stepped forward to deliver a speech about who she once was to the district. He spoke of her kindness and people she helped in her life and how she died with so much ahead of her. Next came my grandparents, who talked about her childhood, holidays, and how she didn't care she was an only child. After they left, her friends came, telling secrets only they knew about her and adventures they shared with her. I leaned against Finnick through it all until it was my father's turn.

He appeared to have run out of tears too or he never shed any to begin with. He talked about their "happy" marriage in the early years and their honeymoon. He talked about fixing up the house and mom's miscarriages then me.

"Abbie always wanted children to take care and call her own. She lost hope she would ever have any and then she had our only daughter Annie. You can't describe the happiness the radiated off her once that girl was born and when she first brought her to the ocean, her second love. Abbie didn't try again for another saying "I got what I wanted". Abbie didn't deserve what she got though. Annie ... well we all know how Annie turned out." I hid my head in Finnick's chest as I shed fresh tears. He wrapped me in his embrace and whispered kind words and cursed my dad. It shouldn't hurt me at all but it still does. "After Annie went crazy, or maybe she always was, we had to send her to a better place. The doctors said she was getting better and Abbie was feeling hopeful that maybe she'd have her little girl back. Sadly, Annie broke out and ran into the sea at it's worst. A witness said that "She told me she could stop it" and she did. Abbie got very depressed and sick after Annie went missing. She refused to give her a funeral and told me she'd come back, but she was wrong. I feel like I'm saying good bye to two important women in my life, one physically and one emotionally. May Abbie be happy again in heaven with her little girl and may she rest in peace."

I heard Finnick whispered shark shit and I muttered bull. Someone hurt my mom before she died and everyone wanted her death to be investigated. Everyone except my dad and I would bet he hurt her, maybe even killed her. If I still lived here, I might have be in a similar position as my mom. Anger coursed through me. He'll never be punished for his crime unless I come forward. I can't do that though or else I'd be back in Games.

The head peacekeeper presented the bottle to my father and he took out a ring. It was no average ring though, it was my mom's engagement ring. My father carefully placed the ring into the bottle and closed it with a cork. He picked black and red ribbons and tied them around the bottle. Everyone got up as we walked to the dock. When we got there, the head peacekeeper had to pick someone to swim under the dock and place it with the others. Since I was in the front, I somehow was chosen.

Finnick gripped my hand then let go. I walked towards the man holding the bottle at the end of the dock, a good distance away from the crowd. Once I got there, he handed me the bottle and met my eyes. His face looked pale, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Annie?"

I gulped. "You have two minutes before this interaction starts to look suspicious."

"You're alive."

"I hadn't noticed."

"I mean, where have you been all this time? Hiding in abandoned buildings."

"Only sometimes. I mostly stay in an underwater cave miles off the coast."

"That's impossible."

"So was finding and stealing clothes for Finnick, but I managed to do that."

"And you're still crazy."

"No, I'm perfectly sane. One minute."

"Why are you here?"

"Why did you hurt mom?"

"To put me and her out of my misery."

I glared at my father and took the bottle. The sapphire and silver sparkled in the light. I walked to the end of the dock and jumped. I started to sob underwater while I looked for a place to put her bottle. I decided on a spot close to the edge of the cluster. The tears kept following and then something strange happened.

I breathed. I gasp but continued to breathe. I didn't feel the water drowning me. I felt like I took it in and sweated it out. This shouldn't be possible or even plausible. And yet I start to laugh. I feel joy that for some reason this happened and I can ask questions later.

I take one last look at the bottle. Mystery and anger, clues to her death in those ribbons. I don't take them off because that's disrespectful and people come back to recover items so they'd notice. Instead, I place a shell bracelet with only the color pink. The bottle looks more personal and like it belongs to my mom now. I put a hand over my heart as I look at it.

"I love you mom."

I swim up to see all have left except Finnick who's sitting at the edge and pulls me up. I smile and sit next to him looking at the sea. Finnick takes my hand and looks at me.

"You feel better Annie?"

I smile. I can tell him about my epiphany later. "Yeah Finnick, I do."

We spent the rest of the day building sand castles and eating human food. It was actually a pretty nice way to show Finnick what my favorite things on land were, the beach and ice cream.

To end our day, Finnick got to watch his first and last sunset from the beach. This particular one was something that should be painted and sent to an art gallery in the capital. Finnick looked at more than just the colors though.

"So, the ocean swallows the sun at the end of the day and spits it out in the morning."

I bump his shoulder. "Sure it does Finnick and I can't breathe underwater."

Finnick looked puzzled. "You can't breath underwater Annie, only merpeople can."

I smile smugly. "As of this afternoon I can."

"Prove it."

I dragged us into the ocean and ducked my head under. Finnick did the same, but held his. He learned the hard way that he got everything humans have. This included the disability to breathe underwater. I smile at his uncomfortableness.

"Sally sells shells by the seashore."

Finnick eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped and he started coughing. Good thing we were in the shallows so he could stand up and not drown. I stay crouched in the water and swim around gleefully.

"What was that!"

"A tongue twister."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I was telling the truth about being able breathe underwater Finnick."

He stands there for a few seconds and doesn't move. I think the shock of my new ability just killed. Before I can pronounce him dead, the craziest smile breaks out on his face. Finnick picks me up and spins me around laughing his head off. I smile starts to form on my face as well. The only thing that can bring more joy to me than being with him would be knowing that he's falling in love with me too.

Finnick stops spinning me and places me on a rock. He sits down next to me while he successfully unbuttons his shirt. Finnick and I talk until our throats are sore and the moon is fall asleep together on rock perched in the water, only to be awoken by Katniss.

"Rise and shine Fin! It's a beautiful day Annie!" I rub my eyes to see the sun being spit out of the sea. Finnick's tail is wrapped around my legs and my head is hidden under his. I blush and groan knowing that Katniss is never going to let us live this down. Finnick gets the same realization because he hides his face in my hair.

"Come on you two. Humans will start to swarm here soon."

That got me and Finnick to untangle ourselves rather quickly. Finnick pushed me into the water and shrieked. When I resurfaced, he was sitting on it proudly. Before I could do anything, Katniss pushed him in from behind. He awkwardly fell in and Katniss laughed while I smiled.

"What was that for Kat?"

"You seriously just asked her that."

"Well Annie, now that you can't drown..."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

><p>Things started to get more complicated when I turned fourteen and Katniss was thirteen. Well, more complicated for Katniss. Her friendship with Gale had returned to it's previous state before I had arrived. It had taken a lot of work and compromise on both their parts but it was starting to get better. That said, Gale still hated Finnick and strongly disliked me. At least I was off his hit list.<p>

The problems started when three new mermen and a mermaid joyed the pod. They were all siblings from the same parents who didn't come with there them. The oldest one was Soda and he explained how there mother was abusive to all of them and how there father had taken her on vacation and told them all to run. The second oldest was Rye and said they needed a new home. The middle child was the mermaid, Johanna. She was my age with spiky brown with a brown and white tail. She testified that they were all tired and if we didn't like them, they understood because the same had happened with other pods. The youngest was a boy at Katniss's age named Peeta. He was blond with a blue tail and Katniss had described that he radiated goodness like Prim. His statement was plain and simple, "if you can only take three of us, take my family".

Mags, along with everyone, decided to take them in and treat the younger of the four for their serious wounds and any mental scarring. They were given a decent cave and assigned jobs at inventory to keep track of food and other supplies. The older brothers quickly found spots in social circles and had attracted admirers. Johanna had quickly made friends with Katniss, Gale, and Finnick, which bothered me. When I asked Katniss about Finnick's friendship with her, Katniss laughed.

"It's not like that at all Annie. Finnick likes you that way not her."

After this was straightened out, I had no other issues with Johanna. The youngest new member was less social than the others. Peeta, from what I heard, spent most of his time alone. Katniss felt that it was her duty to make him feel welcomed and showed that he belonged. To me, she looked like she owed him for something and Katniss was never the kind to leave a debt unpaid.

Surprisingly, Peeta started to open up to Katniss and she did the same. That was great as the four mer musketeers got a new member. On the other hand, that let me feeling a little more left out than normal. Hell, even Prim got to go outside the cave and have friends like Rue and Rory. I was starting to feel more isolated and weird. After all, I was a human who could breathe underwater living in a pod of mermaids who don't even know I'm here.

It only got stranger when I woke up to sea green skin from my hips to my toes. To say I over reacted would be the understatement of the year. "Prim! Mrs. Everdeen! I think I'm dying from something!" The first to answer my pleas was Finnick and then Prim.

Finnick did what he did best in these situations, comfort me. "It's going to be okay Annie. Right Prim?"

"I don't think it's anything fatal, but that doesn't mean I know what's causing it."

This didn't help me all that much. I was half green for sea's sake! I wasn't going to blend in if I had to go on land now. I guess I get more time in the cave. "Can someone escort me outside. I've been in here for over a week, I'm getting cave fever."

Prim did a once over again and touched my legs. Her hand instantly pulled back, as if it had been burned. "That doesn't feel like human skin Annie." I raise my brow and touch it myself. Sure enough, it didn't feel human. More like a mix of skin and scales. Finnick touched it last, but he didn't move his away for a few seconds.

"Prim's right, but you look healthy."

"You're not a healer in-training so you can't really pass the clean bill off health to me."

"Maybe I should get my mom."

We sat there considering this. Mrs. Everdeen was still barely around and I was doubtful if she'd do anything at all. Even though I lived in her home, I wasn't her kin and she rarely helps them anymore. Still, what would I have to lose. "Where's your mom right now?"

"Giving Johanna and Peeta their biweekly check ups with Mags."

"Mags might know something that could help me."

"True, but that session lasts a long time so you'll have to wait Annie."

I sigh. "Why doesn't you go ask them?"

"I'm not a fast swimmer like you or Fin. It would take me an hour to get there alone and I might get dragged into helping."

I looked disappointed but Finnick looked like he just got an idea. This is going to be entertaining.

"Are the older siblings there?"

"No Fin. Soda's out with a girl and Rye's out hunting. The only ones there are the patients."

The gleam in his eyes brightened. "I could get us there in a minute, ask a question, and come back."

Prim looked nervous. "That's not a good idea Fin. What if someone sees her!"

If I wasn't bored of the cave to the point of cleaning it, I might have sided with Prim. But I wasn't and it would take only a few minutes... "Is it dark out Prim?"

Finnick saved her the swim and went to check. He popped up next to me in the water seconds later. "Still dark out and it'll be that way until the moon comes out."I decided to ignore the fact I over slept. After all, merpeople have no sense of time or a decent calender system. It took some time to go with and just give up on counting days and check the district to find out how old I am.

Prim still looked nervous. "I don't know guys." Finnick and I made brief eye contact and formed our plan, pouting. With in five seconds, Prim broke and sighed. "Fine, but only if we bring Katniss." Neither of us questioned her reasoning and just shrugged. Finnick swam over and picked up the sleeping huntress. "That's not what I meant."

Before she could protest anymore, I laced arms with her and Finnick then he swam away. I was overjoyed to be outside and took a breathe of fresh ocean. Finnick didn't look strained at all, which was impressive since he's carrying/dragging three mermaids.

We reached the cave quick enough and came to a halt. Prim gripped my arm nervously. "I still think this is a bad idea."

Finnick rolled his eyes. "You think most of my ideas are bad."

As we started to swim in, Prim muttered "Because they are."

There was no air pocket in this cave. But Finnick told me only leaders get that privilege. Other than that, it had beds of seaweed on the floor and goo containers hanging from the ceiling. There were drawings on the wall of sunsets and marine life that looked resent, probably Peeta. On the far side from the entrance, Mags and Mrs. Everdeen were treating two merpeople, Johanna and Peeta.

Finnick carefully placed Katniss on the cave floor and gestured for us to gather around her. I could tell Finnick was about to explain part to of his master plan. "Okay, Prim and I will go over there and she'll switch places with Mags." Finnick starts drawing a poor diagram of the plan in the floor with arrows and X's. "Then I bring Mags over here to take a look at Annie, get answers, switch her back to get Prim, and go home."

I smile at him with pride and a hidden emotion. "You're getting better at this Finnick."

Prim wasn't as thrilled. "One problem with your strategy. What's our cover story?"Finnick's mouth was open but no words came out. Prim face palmed while I just shook my head. "This is the problem with your ideas. You only think it out as far as you think they'll make or forget important parts."

I look down at Katniss who is still sound asleep. "What if we say Katniss has a fever. I mean, she can't really object to the idea."

"That's a good idea."

"Just be lucky they haven't noticed us yet Fin and the plan can be launched."

I crouched behind a rock as the two swam over to the make shift hospital. From my hiding spot, I could see Mags get up to follow Finnick and Prim take her place. So far so good. When they reached Katniss, Mags instantly knew Katniss was fine and glared at Finnick.

"I thought you were more mature than this Finnick."

"It was the only condition Prim had to coming here and it was Annie's idea."

Mags eyes widened, then glared at him. "You brought Annie into someone's cave!"

Before Finnick could get lectured, I swam over to his side and held his hand. Mags smiled at me for some reason. "It's started to progress."

Finnick and I both looked confused. "What's happening to me?"

Mags laughed, not seeing how worried Finnick was as he tightened his grip on my hand. I looked down to our intertwined fingers. My heart fluttered like it always did and I had never blushed during these moments. In these moments, I can believe anything is possible, that I'll always be safe, that Finnick might love me. Then my hope is washed away by reality. After all, what merman could love a mutant human? Still, I grip back to tell him I'm still safe, still here.

"Your transformation of course." Mags is met with blank stares from both of us. "Remember when I said Annie has a heart of the sea?" Finnick and I nod. That's like asking if I could forget any of my milestones in life. "Good. Now, a heart of the sea wasn't met to live on land. A heart of that kind belongs in the ocean everyday of it's life. An old legend states that a mermaid gave her life to save a human female babe. That baby took a part of the mermaids magic to live, her's was healing."

"I'm not seeing how this relates to Annie."

"I'm not done yet. Anyway, she gave all her magic and heart into saving the child. She died days later after the baby was healed and returned to land. The problem was, the baby was no longer fully human. It's heart had become one of the sea. She felt left out on land and she started to go through changes. First she started to breathe underwater, like Annie. Next, her legs changed color to match her eyes."

"So, it's completely normal for me to be changing."

Mags nodded. "Yes it is. The final stage won't happen for a while though and it will be the longest and most painful."

I wince. The first two were painless and relatively easy like Mags said. That either meant the next will be like a shot or a bullet. I really didn't want it to be the bullet.

A groan came from a near by Katniss as she rubbed her eyes. Once she got up, she swam around in confusion. "Prim! Fin! Annie! Mags!" At least she knew better than to call for her mom. Peeta dragged Prim over with surprising speed with Johanna on their tails. Peeta and Prim calmed her down while Johanna turned to Fin, Mags, and me in plane sight. She raised an eyebrow at me, but who wouldn't.

"No a fence, but who and what in the seas are?"

Katniss shifted her attention away from her sister and friend to Johanna. Her eyes bugged out and she over to Johanna. "Well, that's Annie and yesterday she didn't have green legs."

Peeta swam to the other side of Johanna. "Is she what Gale is always yelling about?"

Finnick held me and my hand with my head resting under his. It was one of his protective instincts when I was around. "If you mean, then yes she is. We've been protecting her for two years now." I smile. Finnick has technically been my hero since I was five which is one of our best kept secrets.

Johanna fake gagged at us then regained her composure. "If she's human, then how is she able to breathe like us?"

Mags stepped forward now, causing everyone to take a step back in respect. "Annie here is different from all others in this century. At the present, she is going through a metamorphosis and is at the neutral of it. She is now equally human and what she will become. Now, both of you must not tell anyone else about her, I'll tell the pod when the time is right."

They both nodded and Peeta spoke for them. "We swear on the seven seas."

* * *

><p>After that day, Johanna and Peeta could come over for their sessions and well ever they wanted, with in reason. Johanna became like a third sister to me and Peeta a brother. I also made me feel more connected to the pod of mers who are still in the dark of my existence. The plus side was that I was never as bored anymore.<p>

Today, Johanna was sleeping over while Peeta started his first day of work. Katniss thought he still need some time, but Johanna and I told her it was time. As we ate special seaweed snacks, we chatted about a random topic, our childhoods.

Katniss talked about going hunting with her father and him teaching her how to sing. She doesn't sing much anymore because it minds her too much of him. She told us about how she had swam off to look for a certain coral for her mother when she was seven. She ended up getting hopelessly lost and going in circles until a merboy found her. The boy gave her some food and comforted her until they reached a spot where he gave her directions home. She noted how the boy was all alone and asked him if he wanted to come with her. The boy said he was hiding from his mother and wanted to go with her, but he couldn't leave his family behind. When she found her dad and told him, he said the little bot would be fine.

A silence fell over us after her story. Finally, I spoke up. "It was Peeta, wasn't it."

Katniss nodded sadly "I should have listened to my gut and beg dad to go back and find you guys."

Johanna sighed. "Peeta would never leave us so don't feel guilty. At the time, Soda was too strong to be her punching bag and Rye was the perfect age. She chose me as her next victim but I always fought back. She understood this and tried to break my spirit my cutting my hair short like my brothers. I wasn't ashamed and told her she should ashamed. Dad was too much of a coward to help or stand up for us. That was fine, we had each other and that's all that ever mattered to me." Johanna continued to talk about how her better times. When Soda made her a doll, Rye a necklace, and Peeta a cave drawing for every birthday she could remember.

When Johanna finished she asked Katniss about her mom. "Before dad died, she used to care about me and Prim. After, she pretty much spent all her time away from us to help others. She left us in the care of Mags and stopped being there all together. Like what you said about your dad, I have Prim, Annie, and Fin and that's all that matters."

Once she finished, they both looked at me. "You want me to talk now."

Johanna snorted. "That's how conversation works and it's only fair."

Katniss looked at me like I was wounded "You don't have to talk about it Annie."

I sigh. It's nice to know Katniss respected my past but Johanna told her abusive one so it's only right. "I'm an only child and always spent my time at the beach or in the ocean, for as long I could remember." Then I told them the whole story. How I first met Finnick and the second time when I was eight. I told them about our meetings and games we'd play on Saturdays and everyday in the summers. I explained my English paragraph and getting beat up by boys I grew up with and being called crazy. I explain that Finnick created a storm to rescue me and how he brought me here because I didn't want to go home. About how when I returned, I was thrown into Games rehab for a year locked in a basement. How I got myself out and found Finnick who took me back to the cave. "Anything after that, I don't consider childhood because I got a new home and a new family that should never be compared to each other."

Katniss looks shocked for many reasons but doesn't speak. Johanna smiles. "That wasn't so bad. The key is to remember it's your past and that it can't touch you anymore. You still have to remember it because it's a part of your life and there are always good moments. Besides, this just shows we all have rough patches."

I smile at Johanna and Katniss starts to smile too. We are connected by that but we don't let it define us. It's times like these I'm glad I came here.

"For right Johanna and let me personally thank you for giving me jabs to use at your seamate Annie."

I blush and poorly defend myself because I want it to be true. "He's not my seamate Katniss."

Johanna laughs and joins in on embarrassing me. "Not yet."

* * *

><p>Months pasted and currents changed as life went on. I was still fifteen when it happened. I woke up screaming in pain. Finnick was at my side instantly and held my hand.<p>

"What's wrong."

Tears started to shed it hurt that bad. It felt like all the skin on my legs was being pushed off. I gritted my teeth and Finnick sat on the slab with me. He held me but didn't dare touch my legs. Something was happening but I didn't dare look.

"What's happening to me!"

Finnick wiped the tears away and stoked my hair. He turned serious and more mature in the last year as he prepared to lead the pod. Yet, he was still Finnick, sweet, loyal, stubborn, protective, goofy, caring Finnick. The love of my life. I refused to deny it anymore even though I don't think Finnick loves me back. He's two years older than me and has many more options who he can choose from. Who he can actually spend time in front of the pod with. So why choose me?

"From the looks of it, scales are popping up all over your legs."

Before I can reply, I scream again and Finnick holds me tighter. "Don't joke about this Fin."

"He's not." We both turn are heads to see Mags before us. I try biting my lip to hold back the screams now. I now realize I'm getting bullet and not shot pain. This must be the final stage of my transformation. I want to talk to her, but all that come out are screams. Mags hands Finnick a jarred liquid. "Let Annie drink and she'll sleep out the stage." I scream once more and as Finnick looks at it.

"Will it take away the pain?"

"It will lessen it a little but she will still be in great pain."

"Then what's the point of giving it to her!"

"Finnick, this lasts a months, maybe current seasons. Annie won't last long awake and this gives her enough energy that she won't starve."

Finnick looked at me with worry. "She could choke."

"She could die."

He sighed and put the liquid to my lips. I left out a scream then downed the jar. It takes like bad cough syrup. It made it all the way down before the next way of screams hit me.

"She'll be asleep in a few minutes."

Mags was right. I could feel myself getting tired and my eyes lids dropping. Yet, I'll always know it was real when Finnick kissed my lips. I kissed him back with all my heart, holding back screams. When we broke apart, my eyes were closed so I couldn't see the look on his but I knew he was smiling like me. He whispered the most important words I would ever here.

"I love you Annie." My heart fluttered more than ever before. My biggest impossible just happened and for a few moments I felt no pain. Before I could fully fall asleep, I told him what I've felt for about three years.

"I love you too Finnick." Then it all went dark.

* * *

><p>My slumber was filled with dreams, or one big dream. My mother was alive again and told me she was sorry for doubting me. My father was in jail for abusing my mom. I was a mermaid with a green tail getting ready for a soiree. It wasn't just any soiree though.I was being welcomed into the pod as a member, no longer invisible. Mermen were trying to get my attention but I ignored them all. I swam over to my seamate, Finnick. He took hand like always and led me to the middle of the rainbow colored reef. We wrapped our tails around each others and danced using the tips. Everything was perfect, just I had always wanted it to be.<p>

When I was tired for the first time, I went over to my slab. I curled my tail up and drifted off to sleep

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open. I looked around me to see I was in the cave. Prim was the only one here, sleeping on her slab. I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't work. I looked down to see the most amazing thing.<p>

Where my legs were supposed to be, there was a tail. It was like the one in my dreams. It was sea green, a shade lighter than Finnick's. I wiggled the fins at the end and giggled. I guess dreams do come true.

I slid myself into the water and thanked the sea I could breathe underwater. It's not that I was a bad swimmer, it was like Finnick when he got legs. I just wasn't used to it. After a few minutes, I got the hang of it. I somehow made my way to a sleeping Prim.

"Prim."

"Just a little longer Kat."

"Prim, I'm not Katniss."

Prim's eyes slowly opened. Her expression turned from annoyed to happy in a second. Prim dove in the water and hugged me. "You're awake!"

"You think I haven't noticed?"

We laughed and hugged. After that, I floated and showed Prim my tail with delight. She rolled her eyes.

"It's been that way since this morning. Of course, Katniss and Mags are over at Peeta and Johanna's cave for Peeta's birthday. Mom's healing someone. Finnick is getting ready for his fight with Gale, so no one's been here for days."

My eyes widened. "Fight with Gale?"

Prim nods grimly. "You've been asleep six months and missed your 16th birthday. Gale's seventeen now and has the right to challenge Finnick if he thinks he has broken pod laws."

"You mean that vow he made back when I first came to live here?"

"The same and the law was "humans that enter the territory are to be sent back to land or killed on site". To Gale, Finnick broke a law. Now, they hold a trial then they fight with weapons until one of them is majorly wounded and at the end the verdict is cast."

My heart beat races and I feel sick at the thought of Finnick being hurt. I can't let this happen, not I found out he loves me. I swim over to Katniss's slab and look through her weapons. Bow, no idea how to fire one. Spear, too long. Dagger, too rusty and broken. Finnick's net, yes and I knew she took it. Sword, well it's not a working dagger but it'll do.

I hang the net around my waist so it looks like a gold skirt. I take a holder and place the sword in there. All the while, Prim is getting medical equipment. We meet near the cave entrance to see it's about noon.

"It'll be starting soon. My mom will be there in time. Do you want me to go get Mags?"

"That would be helpful, but where are they fighting?"

Prim looked at my super long hair floating around. I usually make sure it's waist length but now it's past my tail. She started to put my hair up like a bride and weave shells through it. "You see that arena down there?" I nod as she takes off my necklace with the green conch to put it in my hair. It looked like the Games exercising area mixed with a coliseum. "Just swim there and you'll know what to do."

That wasn't very comforting as she swam off. I made sure everything from the net to my gold top was on tight. I know most merpeople have special talents, weapons, or both. I hoped for the life of me I could swim as fast Finnick or else I'm screwed. I got into a crouch against a rock and pushed off. Someone must have granted my wish because I was going faster than ever before. I managed to spot outside the stadium.

It was made of rock and coral of a white coloring. It was huge in size and had two entrances, main and private. It looked like the roman coliseum only not falling apart. I decided my best bet would be to use the private entrance which was unguarded. I guess they assumed no one would go in through there that wasn't supposed to.

I heard something like a trumpet sound as I hurried through. Before me was jungle of coral and plants and two people sitting on a raised platform. I knew they were Finnick and Gale due to the weapons they were holding. Three people swam before them, a mermaid with pink hair, a merman who looked drunk, and a merman with short white hair and a little over weight.

"It has been brought to us, the elders, that Finnick has broken a law of the pod and that Gale wishes to challenge him." A roar of noise sounded throughout the area.

"Why do you always have to be so damn dramatic Effie. What evidence does Gale have and for what law?"

"Well, Haymitch, I was getting to that. Plutarch, do the honors."

"Certainly. Now Gale, please present the law that Finnick broke and your evidence. We will stay silent, then ask you questions. After you are done, Finnick gets the chance to defend himself. Each of you must be silent during the other merman's turn. If these conditions aren't met, there will be punishments. Now, begin."

Gale stood up and floated a few inches above the platform and Finnick did the same. "The law Finnick broke was an important one,"humans that enter the territory are to be sent back to land or killed on site." Gale paused to let this sink in. The result were gasps, shocked expressions, and a few curses. "I know this because I saw her four years ago in front and in his family cave. They protected the vile creature and stopped me from killing it. It's still there because they don't let anyone but family and close friends in. Aka, people who are protecting it too! I didn't come here to persecute the others involved because they were tricked or brainwashed. No, the head of this should be harmed and punished. Exiled in fact! You's with me!" Loud cheers rang through the area and I clenched my fists as I hid behind the corals.

Haymitch spoke first. "And what exactly do we do with the human living in there."

"I'd leave it up to the pod to decide, but I personally would chose deaf."

I could tell Finnick was biting his lip to keep from yelling at Gale. He would get his chance. Effie on the other hand looked a little appalled.

"Doesn't that seem a little cruel to the human? They may not be not an over all fair species but there still living beings."

Plutarch shook his head. "Where's the fun or entertainment in that? I agree with Gale, deaf to the human." More cheers and some boos were met by this statement. Clearly, that merman has no heart. "Do either of you have more questions or will that be all for Gale?"

"Minus a lecture on cruelty, I'm good."

"Let's go to the next one."

All three gave Finnick a go a head gesture. "I am not going to lie during any of this and swear on the seven seas to do so." Everyone present nodded, accepting they would use this if he lied. "Yes, Annie has been living with my family. Yes, she's the human Gale saw. Yes, I broke a law. But I did it for a reason." Many reactions from Gale's speech were repeated. "Annie is not your average human. She can breathe underwater, her legs are green and they're covered with scales. She doesn't fit in with others and before that, other humans thought she was crazy for knowing our existence. Mags said she had a heart of the sea, she was meant to be among us. I know I hid this from all of you and I know I broke the a rule back when I was five meeting. But I don't want her to get hurt. If you demand entertainment, kill me but leave Annie alone!"

Everyone was stunned by Finnick's declaration. No merperson has ever been willing to sacrifice themselves for the safety of a human. If it weren't for Mags story, I would think the same. Effie was the first of the three to find words.

"I know this is a personal matter, but what is your relationship with Annie?"

I gripped my sword handle and my heart raced at my last memory with him. I know what his answer will be.

"My feelings can be summed up with a poem Effie. My love you have my heart for all eternity and if I die in that area," Finnick gestures to area below, "my last thoughts will be of your lips." I smile and feel warm and fuzzy all over. If I could, I would swim up and hug him and kiss and never let him go.

Everyone was either cursing Finnick as a traitor or crying like Effie. Haymitch looks like he couldn't care less either way which was comforting in a way. Plutarch was the most unnerving, he looked entertained.

"This is rich! I say we make a production about your extremely messed up love life when this trial is over. Thoughts, Haymitch?"

Haymitch looked deep in thought but responded. "I remember a story my mother used to tell me." This caught everyone's attention, even Plutarch's. "She told me that my great grandmother wasn't born a mermaid, but had a heart of the sea. I think the same thing is happening to your girl Fin."

Plutarch coughed. "As interesting as your family history is Haymitch, it's time for our contestants to duke it out. Remember, major flesh wounds!"

The mermen looked at each other as their platform parted and sent them to opposite ends of the arena. From my position, I could tell I was in the middle. I got out from my hiding place and started to carefully swim towards the middle. A few mers pointed me out and soon everyone and the three judges were watching me. I couldn't care less what any of them thought, most had wanted me dead moments again.

When I reached the middle of the arena, it was a baron sand pit with coral hiding places surrounding. It's like the place was designed and made for Gale. I don't know how, but he somehow plotted the perfect way to win this. I scanned the corals for any signs of life, until I saw Finnick. Even with the seaweed for cameo, I would always be able to pick him out. I sigh with relief, he's safe. Next challenge, find Gale. Gale was easier to find, due to his scales. He was trying to blend in with gray boulders, but his tail kept catching the light. He also seemed to be moving away from me and around the pit. That was strange, I mean where could he possibly want to go unless... Damn it.

Gale found Finnick like I had. Finnick wasn't moving, almost as if he planned this to happen. If I've learned one thing about Finnick's plans, they usually need a push or help from someone. Gale kept getting closer, Finnick stayed still, and I wondered what in the seas I should. I didn't know all the laws or how to fight. The only weapon I'd ever used was a pocket knife to gut fish. Now everyone and the elders was watching me to see what I might do.

I heard a battle cry a hundred feet away and what sounded like a bow being fired. I look down at my tail. Memories flooded me as I silently and slowly swam with sword drawn. Like when they say life flashes before your eyes. It went backwards in time and stopped when Finnick told me _"I . . . thought you were like me."_ I wasn't as strong or brave or goofy but I'm like him now and by the seven seas I'm going to use my stupid courage.

I swim upon a scene of flying arrows and a fast moving blur. Both look unharmed and full of adrenaline. I gulp and take a deep breath. Don't fight unless you have to and try to get the elders to see reason. I took my sword and slammed it into the rock, creating a hole. All present turned to face me. Most looked awed or confused. Others looked angry. Finnick looked overjoyed and said a single word with a smile.

"Annie."

I smiled and swam over to his side and took his hand. Gale looked at with a new found fury.

"It can't be her!"

"I finished my transformation. I'm a full mermaid now."

The elders swam in front of us. All attention shifted back to them. They still held the power after all. There faces showed they had come to a decision. Haymitch stepped forward. "Answer this truthfully. Do you love Finnick?"

I didn't even hesitate with my reply. "More than anything."

Effie smiled. "Finnick is not a traitor." A few protests rang out but were quickly silenced. "Seamates are to be kept safe no matter what. Finnick was doing just that. Gale, you have lost this trial and I hope you hold no grudges towards us, Finnick, or Annie."

Gale's face was red but he nodded. Then, he quickly swam up and away. I hoped he could find his own happiness and let this matter go. Deep down, I knew that wouldn't happen.

Effie looked at us. "We haven't forgot about you two! Wear your best tonight and head to the reef. It's about time you two got mated."

* * *

><p>The moonlight shined down to the bottom of the ocean that night. It's light danced off of the ring on my finger, the one Finnick took from my mother's bottle. Shell and pearl strands covered my arms and neck, were woven into my hair. My tail was polished so the light turned it to a brighter shade. Mags held one of my arms, Katniss held the other, and Prim led the front of her, was Finnick. He wore shells of every color and his tail's new color matched mine.<p>

The trident he held was traded with Mags for me. We took each others' hands and wrapped our tails around the others. Haymitch spoke of love, of happiness, of peace, of family. We answered I do to every question and held both the others' hands now. We had the same expressions on our faces and in our eyes as we each pictured what Haymitch said.

Finally, we kissed and the pod clapped and cheered. We didn't go to the pod celebrations and if we did never very long. We swam away, back to the cave. And there we stayed the whole night. Enjoying our new lives, our love, and the miracle of it all.

**AN- My longest story yet. I hope all of you readers enjoyed. Like they say, favorite, follow, and review.**


End file.
